1946–47 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1946-47 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 18th season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. Six teams participated in a double round-robin tournament, with Wiener EV winning the championship by virtue of finishing first in the standings. Oberklasse ;Known scores *'Wiener EV' - Eissportklub Wien 7:4 (0:1, 3:2, 4:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - Strassenbahn 14:3 (1:2, 5:1, 8:0) *'Wiener EV' - EC KAC 4:2 *Eissportklub Wien - SV Leoben 5:5 *'Eissportklub Wien' - SV Leoben 9:2 - Championship match? *'Wiener EV' - SV Leoben 19:4 *'EC KAC' - Innsbrucker EV 3:2 *'Strassenbahn' - Innsbrucker EV 6:4 *'Wiener EV' - SV Leoben 10:3 *'EC KAC' - SV Leoben 5:2 *'EC KAC' - Strassenbahn 5:1 (3:0, 1:1, 1:0) *'Innsbrucker EV' - SV Leoben 7:3 *'Strassenbahn' - SV Leoben 9:3 (4:0, 2:1, 3:2) *'EC KAC' - Eissportklub Wien 2:0 (1:0, 1:0 - game stopped) *'Wiener EV' - EC KAC 3:1 (1:1, 2:0, 0:0) *'EC KAC' - Strassenbahn 4:2 (0:0, 3:0, 1:2) *'Eissportklub Wien' - EC KAC 5:0 *'Wiener EV' - Eissportklub Wien 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'Wiener EV' - Strassenbahn 14:2 *'Eissportklub Wien' - Strassenbahn 12:0 *'Eissportklub Wien' - Innsbrucker EV 5:0 Forfeit *'Wiener EV' - Innsbrucker EV 5:0 Forfeit ;Standings Unterklasse Vienna Championship ;Known scores *'Postsportverein' - Schwarzweiss 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'Postsportverein' - Polizei 2:1 (1:0, 1:1, 0:0) *'Postsportverein' - Strassenbahn II 17:2 *'Schwarzweiss' - Polizei 10:0 *'Postsportverein' - WAT 16 8:0 *'Polizei' - WAT 16 4:2 *'Schwarzweiss' - Polizei 10:1 (3:1, 2:0, 5:0) *'Postsportverein' - Polizei 5:0 *'Schwarzweiss' - Strassenbahn II 5:3 *'Schwarzweiss' - Polizei 12:2 *Schwarzweiss - Strassenbahn II 1:0 - match stopped *'Postsportverein' - Schwarzweiss 4:3 (1:1, 2:1, 1:1) - decisive match *'Postsportverein' - Strassenbahn II 9:1 *'Postsportverein' - Polizei 12:3 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT 16 15:0 *'Schwarzweiss' - EK Engelmann Wien 3:2 *'Schwarzweiss' - Strassenbahn II 12:2 *'Strassenbahn II' - Polizei 7:4 ;Standings Qualification round *'Postsportverein' - Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg 10:7 (2:2, 5:2, 2:3), 6:4 (3:2, 0:1, 3:1) *'Postsportverein' - EC Kitzbuhel 2:2, 7:2 Post was promoted to the Nationalliga for 1947-48. Asko Cup ;Semifinals *'WAT Favoriten' - WAT Ottakring 1:0 *'Strassenbahn' - Grazer 27:0 ;Final *'Strassenbahn' - WAT Favoriten 18:0 (3:0, 9:0, 6:0) Other games *'Strassenbahn' - SV Leoben 13:7 *'Hochschuler' - Strassenbahn 6:5 (1:3, 2:2, 3:0) *'Wiener EV comb.' - Steyr 14:3 *'Grazer SV' - Postsportverein 4:3 *'Grazer SV' - Postsportverein 2:1 *'EC KAC' - Wiener EV 4:3 *'Grazer SV' - Schwarzweiss 8:0 *'Schwarzweiss' - Grazer SV 5:3 *Schwarzweiss - Wiener EV II 3:3 *'Wiener EV II' - WAT 16 9:3 *'Schwarzweiss' - Postsportverein 3:2 *'Postsportverein' - WAT Favoriten 10:1 (3:1, 2:0, 5:0) *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Favoriten 7:6 *Schwarzweiss - EK Engelmann Wien 5:5 *'EC KAC' - Strassenbahn 5:2 *'Strassenbahn' - Murzzuschlag 8:4 *'KAC-Jugend' - WEV-Jugend 9:5 *'KAC-Jugend' - EKW-Jugend 11:1 *Schwarzweiss - WAT Ottakring-Favoriten comb. 3:3 Images Arbeiter 12-24-46.png|An image from the December 24 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 12-29-46.png|An image from the December 29 issue. Arbeiter 1-16-47.png|An image from the January 16 issue. Arbeiter 1-23-47.png|An image from the January 23 issue. Arbeiter 2-14-47.png|An image from the February 14 issue. Arbeiter 2-23-47.png|An image from the February 23 issue. Arbeiter 2-27-47.png|An image from the February 27 issue. Arbeiter 3-14-47.png|An image from the March 14 issue. Arbeiter 3-19-47.png|An image from the March 19 issue. Arbeiter 3-19-47-2.png|" Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1946 in ice hockey Category:1947 in ice hockey